


Parce que si c'est lui...

by Misty1024



Series: Nouvelle Génération [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Hier. J'ai appris que le Papillon savait qui j'étais.Mon partenaire sait qui il est et qui je suis.Je suis la seule à ne rien savoir. Et je préfère rester ainsi, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais savoir des trucs...C'est que ce soit lui...
Series: Nouvelle Génération [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637377





	Parce que si c'est lui...

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS se passe aussi dans l'univers de Nouvelle Génération. Il est du point de vue d'Anastasia / Bug Bang première du nom, et se passe entre le chapitre "Attaques nocturnes" du tome 1, et le prologue du tome 2. Pour les repères.  
> Parce que je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment Anastasia avait pu ressentir tout ça...Je le fais maintenant.

Je me réveillais péniblement au son de mon réveil avant de jeter un regard à l'heure, il était six heures. J'hésitais à me rendre en cours, j'avais peur, mais ce serait lâche de ne pas le faire, après tout, j'avais promis à mon coéquipier de ne pas sécher aujourd'hui. Tout était allé si vite, c'était un combat comme un autre puis...Il était là, dans une ruelle, et il a dit mon nom et celui de Mistynoir, Clément. Il nous connaissait, et apparemment, mon partenaire me connaissait également, et avait deviné qui était notre ennemi. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait...

Je me préparais donc en vitesse, attrapais ma veste, et indiquais à Tikki de s'y cacher. Elle le fit sans un mot, elle était pensive depuis hier, elle semblait chercher les mots pour m'expliquer quelque chose sans jamais les trouver.

Une fois habillée, j'attrapais mon sac de cours et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mes parents n'étaient pas rentrés, bien sûr. Ils avaient dû faire des heures sup' et dormir au boulot, comme d'habitude, alors même que nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin d'argent supplémentaire. De toute manière, tout était toujours passé avant moi, et ce fait était encore plus marqué maintenant que mon frère avait pris son indépendance et était parti de la maison.

Une fois que je fus parée à aller en cours, enfin, parée comme je pouvais l'être avec mon état physique pitoyable, je m'y rendis.

Sur le chemin, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres du lycée, je croisais Luc.

– Salut !

J'avais revêtu le faux sourire que je portais depuis que les attaques du Papillon étaient devenues incessantes. Mon ami parut surpris quelques secondes, avant qu'un rictus amusé ne se dessine sur son visage.

– Hey, Anastasia.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien lorsqu'il finit par lâcher.

– Sinon, ça va ?

– Hm ? Bien sûr que oui...

– T'es sûre ? Je veux dire avec toutes les attaques du Papillon...

C'était étrange qu'il ne me pose la question qu'aujourd'hui, alors que cela faisait ce qui me semblait une éternité que cela durait.

– Oui, oui...

– Après, si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider en prenant le relais de temps en temps !

– Ce serait grillé tout de suite, Luc. Rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux.

– N'empêche, je suis sûr que je ferais un très bon Bug Bang.

Il avait une lueur étrange dans son regard quand il prononça ces mots. Une pensée déplaisante me vint à l'esprit, mais je décidais de l'ignorer et rigolais à sa remarque.

– Tu peux me prêter ton Miraculous ? Que je vois s'il me va bien.

Mais c'était dur d'ignorer cette idée alors qu'il insistait autant...

– Désolée, mais non ! Je ne suis pas inconsciente non plus.

– Allez, ça fait deux ans qu'on se connaît et tu ne me fais même pas confiance...

Non, après tout, il ne pouvait pas être le Papillon, pas vrai ? Je sentis quelqu'un nous fixer et remarquais Laura. Heureusement qu'elle était là, elle allait pouvoir m'aider à penser à autre chose que cette pensée absurde.

– Oh, salut Laura !

Elle s'approcha, sans un mot, avant de me tirer en arrière, se plaçant entre Luc et moi.

– Laura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Mistynoir, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais déjà pensé, déjà envisagé ceci en voyant des éclairs de douleur dans ses pupilles à chaque fois que je prononçais son prénom. Parce que si elle était Mistynoir alors...

Alors Luc était bel et bien le Papillon.

– Je te l'ai dit non ? Fais-moi confiance.

– Me dire quoi ?

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de la discussion que j'avais eue hier avec Mistynoir.

Parce que si c'était bel et bien le cas, cela signifierait qu'encore une fois, on s'est joué de moi, que Luc, depuis les deux ans que l'on se connaît, ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre importance. Et cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Pourtant, mon ami de longue date finit par soupirer sous le regard insistant de Laura.

– Ah...je me suis raté où ?

Mais cette phrase ne pouvait pas être la confirmation de cette hypothèse, pas vrai ?

– Raté quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il fallait qu'elle la démonte, quoi qu'elle dise, il ne fallait pas que ça confirme que Luc était le Papillon. Qu'il était celui m'ayant privé de mes jours et mes nuits depuis un mois, tout en sachant très bien qui j'étais.

– Tu es le seul à savoir que je m'appelle Clément.

Son regard planté dans celui de celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon ami, elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

– Clément... ?

Le regard de ce dernier se tourna vers moi, et il me sourit légèrement, sûrement ne sachant pas quoi me dire.

Je retins mes larmes.

Parce que je ne devais pas pleurer. J'étais forte, et je ne pleurerais pas à cause de Luc. Je ne pleurerais pas à nouveau à cause d'un traître.

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demanda l'alter-ego de Mistynoir.

– J'en ai marre d'être un simple humain, j'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir, et il n'y a que ça qui peut m'aider à y parvenir.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. Il m'avait manipulée, il nous avait manipulés tout ça pour...Pour ça ? Il avait piétiné mon corps et mon âme juste pour du pouvoir ?

– C'est juste pour ça ? L'ancien avait un cœur, il faisait ça par amour toi tu es juste...Horrible. Tik-

Mais Laura...Non, Clément. Clément me coupa.

– Ana, non ! Luc, je te laisse une chance, donne-moi ta broche.

J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était naïf, que s'il avait été capable de nous violenter en toute connaissance de cause, il ne donnerait pas son Miraculous si facilement.

Pourtant, j'avais envie d'y croire, que ce soit lorsqu'il la décrocha, lorsqu'il la tendit devant lui. J'avais même envie d'y croire quand il lui a envoyé un coup dans la mâchoire, qui projeta mon partenaire violemment au sol.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Clément se releva, puis remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne portait plus sa bague. Il partit alors voir une fille, qui semblait l'avoir récupérée, et débattit avec elle, sans que je ne perçoive ses paroles. Je me reconcentrais sur mon ami...sur mon ennemi, qui semblait réfléchir à comment m'atteindre, lorsque j'entendis des cris. Plagg était sorti de la bague.

Ces hurlements semblèrent remettre Luc en route, et il fonça vers moi, alors, dans un reflex d'auto-défense, je prononçais.

– Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ma transformation eut pour effet de le faire reculer d'un pas, mais avant que je ne puisse interpréter correctement la situation, deux exclamations similaires à la mienne retentirent simultanément. L'une contenant le nom de Plagg, et l'autre celui de Nooroo.

– Donne-moi ton Miraculous, Papillon. Commença Mistynoir.

– Ouaip, t'es pris dans nos fil-ets là, et sérieux Luc, tu as beau connaître nos identités maintenant, l'inverse est aussi vrai. Je rétorquais.

Parce qu'on s'attendait à ce que je sois détendue, sûre de moi, à l'aise, que je puisse blaguer. Il fallait que je sois ce qu'on attendait de moi, pour garder le calme, même si mon cœur venait de prendre un coup. J'avais toujours Tikki, Théo, et Clément, mon ami, mon partenaire, et le garçon pour qui j'avais des sentiments, après tout.

Luc, non, le Papillon, eut un léger sourire en me regardant, parce qu'il devait sentir ce que je ressentais vraiment. Pendant un moment, j'eus peur qu'il ne se serve de son pouvoir contre moi, cependant, sa cible fut quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qui devait être tout aussi blessé que moi. Théo.

– Mais...Luc...Pourquoi ?

– La déception, tu voulais m'aider à tout moment, mais je t'ai déçu. Je te confie le droit d'améliorer mes pouvoirs. Cher Akuma, tu peux y aller.

Et ainsi, un papillon sombre sortit de la canne du Papillon pour se rendre dans le téléphone de Théo.

– À vos ordres, Papillon...

Il avait accepté si vite, mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, il avait toujours été proche de Luc. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire manipuler. Je lançais mon yo-yo avec l'énergie du désespoir, profitant du fait que notre ennemi ne me prêtait pas attention. Étonnement, cela marcha. Je l'attachais aussitôt à un poteau, le choc lui ayant fait lâcher sa canne.

– Bon, le Miraculous...

Je récupérais la broche et il reprit son apparence civile sous nos yeux, comme pour me faire un rappel de la vérité.

– Eh bah, j'aurais pas cru que ça se finirait comme ça. Toujours se concentrer sur ses adversaires, il faut suivre le fil du combat, sinon tu te brûles les ailes.

– Mon dieu...Tu te retenais de faire des blagues au quotidien pour m'en faire bouffer autant ou ça vient de la malchance du chat noir ? En plus ça faisait un moment que j'y avais pas eu droit...Tu veux pas rester fatiguée ?

Non, c'est juste que j'essaie de donner l'impression que tout va bien. Parce que quand tout va mal il faut le cacher, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. Mais à la place, je répondis.

– À voir. Enfin, quelqu'un appelle les flics s'il vous plaît ?

Mistynoir se tourna vers Luc, qui tentait en vain de se débattre, puis vers Théo, qui était à nouveau d'une forme normale. Il s'approcha de lui.

– Ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas.

– Je suis désolé pour toi, Théo...Je le considérais aussi comme un ami, tu sais...

Et moi donc...Je me sentis coupable de les séparer, mais j'interpellais mon partenaire.

– Eh, Misty !

– Ouais ?

– Faudra qu'on parle après, parce que c'est pas tout ça mais...

– Je sais, je sais...

La police arriva, ils appréhendèrent celui qui fut le Papillon, et nous partîmes, pas question d'aller en cours après tout ça. Une fois installés sur un toit, l'alter-ego de Clément commença.

– Tu penses qu'on va garder nos Miraculous ?

– Je ne pense pas, à ce rythme...Toute la ville saura qui on est dans la journée...

Pourtant, j'espérais garder Tikki, avec moi. Elle, elle ne me trahirait pas. Jamais.

– Mais on en fait quoi alors ? Et puis...Plagg va me manquer, il a beau être...Plagg, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

– Tikki va me manquer aussi...Mais...

Et je sentis mes barrières lâcher et mes larmes s'échappèrent sans que je n'aie aucun contrôle.

– Tu imagines, ça fait plus de deux ans que je connais Luc. Et...et il a découvert qui j'étais le deuxième jour, et a continué à attaquer, à essayer de nous tuer...

Mon partenaire me serra contre lui.

– Non...J'ai dû mal à imaginer...Par contre, je suis plutôt heureux qu'il se soit désintéressé de nous un moment, parce que...Si on n'avait pas pu l'arrêter à ce moment...Il y aurait eu des victimes.

Je hochais la tête, c'est vrai qu'on avait évité le pire. Je me décidais à éclairer autre chose.

– D'ailleurs...Laura...

– Clément.

– Ouais, bon, commençons par ça alors...Pourquoi Clément ?

– C'est un joli prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Non, mais je veux dire...Tu es une fille, non ?

Le regard du concerné s'assombrit.

– Non. Je suis un garçon. Un garçon transgenre, mais un garçon.

Donc c'était bien ça. Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû demander plus délicatement. Enfin quitte à en être aux révélations...

– Peu importe...Du coup...Clément...Avant que notre vie ne change trop à cause de la découverte de nos identités...Je voulais te dire...Je t'aime.

Il parut surpris alors même que je m'étais déjà confiée à lui à ce sujet...Enfin, c'est vrai que c'était avant ce mois d'enfer.

– Je suis désolé, Ana...Je...Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, et ce n'est toujours pas arrivé. Après...Si ça se trouve, ça arrivera plus tard, mais...Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs...

Quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau, j'avais le droit d'être un peu faible si ce n'était que face à lui, pas vrai ?

– Je comprends...De toute manière, j'ai toujours trouvé Mistynoir rabat-joie.

Au moins, je pouvais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Il prit un air outré et lâcha.

– Hey !

Je rigolais alors un peu et essuyais mes larmes avant de déclarer.

– Viens. Il faut parler à nos Kwamis, ils sauront probablement ce qu'il faut faire.

Et sur ces mots, je le traînais chez moi, mes parents ne devaient probablement pas y être. Ils ne devaient même pas être au courant que leur fille était une super-héroïne et avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois d'ailleurs.

– Mes parents sont pas encore là, je sais pas s'ils savent déjà pour nous mais bon...On verra ça. Dé-transformation.

– Dé-transformation.

Tikki et Plagg apparurent alors.

– Bon, ce qui est fait est fait mais...Vous vous êtes transformés devant tout un lycée ! Commença ma Kwami en colère.

– C'était pas tout un lycée...Juste la moitié...

J'avais tenté ça en me doutant bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas l'argument.

– Sucrette a raison...Bon, Sucrette a toujours raison. Mais bon, vous savez que vous aller probablement devoir rendre vos Miraculous, c'est trop risqué maintenant.

Je lançais un regard à Clément, je savais qu'il tenait énormément à Plagg. Il était dans un coin de la pièce, l'air vide. Les deux petits dieux ne le remarquèrent que quand Tikki le mentionna.

– Ne m'appelle pas Sucrette, est-ce que je t'appelle chaussette qui pue, moi ? D'ailleurs c'est pire qu'avant. Clément, tu lui donnes quoi pour qu'il sente autant ?

– Gamin ? Ça va ?

Il soupira et regarda son Kwami.

– C'est juste que...Je m'étais attaché à toi...Et aux moments où j'étais Mistynoir...C'était bien de pouvoir être soi, de ne pas avoir à forcer le trait pour que deux, trois personnes maximum me genrent correctement...Et puis, même si tu pues pas mal et que tu te plains tout le temps...Tu restes mon meilleur ami...

Plagg eut une mine triste.

– Pourquoi vous êtes tous si attachants ces derniers temps, entre Adrien et toi...

Je sentais que j'allais pleurer à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus craquer, il fallait qu'on règle tout d'un coup, et comme ça, je pourrais espérer m'en remettre un jour.

– Je veux pas briser l'ambiance mais...On fait quoi du coup ? Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Luc ?

– Oh, il faut que vous alliez voir le grand gardien.

– Le quoi ?

– Le...Oh, on va vous y emmener, vous savez quoi.

Ainsi, guidés par nos Kwamis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite maison.

– Bug Bang, Mistynoir, entrez.

Je fus surprise qu'il sache que c'était nous derrière la porte, puis me dis qu'il devait avoir entendu parler de notre révélation...

– Bonjour ? Lança Clément.

Un vieil homme était présent, il était assis à une table.

– Bonjour, Mistynoir. Je suis le Grand Gardien, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Hugo.

– Bonjour Monsieur...

Je dis, ne sachant trop que faire.

– Bonjour, Bug Bang.

Je triturais la broche du Papillon dans ma poche avant de la sortir et de lui tendre.

– Je suppose qu'il faut vous la donner.

Hugo la récupéra puis soupira.

– Je suis désolé, mais je dois aussi récupérer les vôtres...

C'était évident, j'eus même l'impression que ça ne me faisait rien, pourtant, je me doutais bien que quand je prendrais conscience de ce que tout ceci impliquait, je m'effondrerais littéralement. Je lançais un regard à Tikki, chuchotais un « au revoir », lui fit un câlin pour sécher ses larmes, puis retirais mes boucles d'oreille avant de les rendre.

– Non ! Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas laisser Plagg...J'ai besoin de lui...Je...

Clément avait éclaté en sanglots sans prévenir.

– Gamin...Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Sa réaction fut alors beaucoup plus vive que la mienne, et il finit par craquer sous la pression, par retirer brusquement sa bague sans un seul au revoir pour son Kwami, puis de s'enfuir après avoir lâché.

– Tenez. Heureusement que le Papillon n'est plus là, sinon j'aurais mal fini.

Le voir ainsi me serra le cœur. De mon côté, je sortis en silence, n'osant pas prononcer un mot par peur de craquer à mon tour. Je rentrais chez moi à pied, ce qui prit un bon moment.

Une fois devant chez moi, je remarquais les voitures de mes deux parents et soupirais. Je n'aurais pas de moment de paix.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais.

– Anastasia !

Je regardais ma mère.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce que pensé à l'image que tu donnerais en révélant à tout le monde être cette héroïne de bas-étage ?

Et c'était reparti.

– L'héroïne de bas-étage te remercie, de toute manière, c'est fini, je ne peux plus l'être.

– Mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences ? Elle n'était pas très fine, cette Bug Bang. Alors-

– Bug Bang, c'est MOI ! Si vous aviez prêté ne serait-ce qu'une moindre attention à moi, vous auriez su que j'étais comme ça au lycée. Les vannes en moins, certes, mais ouais, au lycée, j'y allais parfois en sweat jogging avant de me changer dans les chiottes pour rentrer à la maison et que vous ne le sachiez pas. Ouais, j'utilise des mots « vulgaires », et non, je suis pas une fille féminine et parfaite. De toute manière, vous vous êtes même pas inquiétés pour moi les fois où je disparaissais à cause d'une attaque. Donc merde. J'en ai ma claque, si vous voulez pas d'une ancienne héroïne de bas-étage ici, je me casse.

– Mais...

– Pas de mais. J'en peux plus de ma journée, ok ? Depuis un mois, je vis un enfer, et là, cet enfer vient d'atteindre son paroxysme. Alors casse pas les couilles, et tais-toi.

– Anastasia, ton langage !

– Mon quoi ?

Et je partis m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre avant de laisser mes larmes couler.

Celles causées par Luc.

Celles causées par mon râteau.

Celles causées par le fait que je n'ai plus Tikki à mes côtés.

Celles causées par ma dispute avec ma mère.

Je passais une semaine chez moi, à alterner entre bouffer des pâtes et chialer dans ma chambre, tout en faisant de mon mieux pour éviter mes parents, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir me voir non plus.

Arrivée au dimanche soir, je me décidais à me reprendre en main. Il fallait que je sois là pour soutenir Clément et Théo. Alors le lundi, je retournais en cours, essayant d'ignorer les questions sur où était « Laura », qui apparemment n'était pas revenu en cours jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne croisais pas Théo non plus.

J'entrais en cours comme si de rien était, ma présence surpris la professeure, qui s'approcha de moi pour me demander.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Laura ?

Je secouais la tête, ce qui lui fit avoir un regard triste.

– Je...Je te le dis avant...Elle a changé d'établissement...Et je ne sais pas où elle est allée.

Je hochais la tête, sans dire un mot. Clément m'avait abandonnée aussi.

Le cours commença par l'annonce qui m'avait été faite. Et il continua sur un bruit sourd qui avait retenti au loin, accompagné de quelques sonneries de téléphones, dont la mienne.

– Des nouveaux héros ? Les successeurs de Bug Bang et Mistynoir ?

Quand j'y pense, hier, mon Enfer n'avait pas atteint son paroxysme. Et encore aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas fini, parce qu'ils ont volé nos noms. Soudain, sur les images, je vis une réplique parfaite de mon partenaire, qui ne pouvait cependant pas être lui vu qu'il avait rendu son Miraculous. La réplique fut vaincue, et une plume s'en échappa.

Je compris alors que c'était un senti-monstre. Et que la personne qui en était à l'origine était Clément, en espérant qu'il n'était pas non plus le porteur du Miraculous du Paon.

Alors suite à ces évènements, j'essayais de le voir, tous les soirs à dix-huit heures.

La première fois, personne ne me répondit.

La deuxième, ses parents m'ouvrirent, et me guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il me dit de partir.

La troisième, je ne passais pas le pas de la porte, et je n'eus qu'une courte discussion avec ses parents, qui me dirent ne pas savoir quoi faire.

La quatrième, ses parents tentèrent à nouveau de le faire accepter de me voir, en vain.

Et le cinquième, sa maison était vide. Et à vendre.

Clément était parti sans un adieu. J'appris le même jour que Théo avait été retiré des cours après être tombé malade, et ne supportant plus les remarques désobligeantes à son égard.

Alors je partis à mon tour, vivre chez mon frère et changeant d'identité.

Parce qu'il me fallait un retour à zéro pour espérer ne serait-ce que me remettre un peu de tout ça.

Plus qu'à voir si j'y arriverais, où si je finirais encore trahie.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, quand j'ai créé le personnage à l'origine, je n'avais jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur comment elle était en dehors du lycée et de son rôle de Bug Bang. Et je trouve que cette façon d'être, de pensée, lui correspond bien. Donc bon...je sais que c'était pas joyeux, mais faut avouer qu'elle en a pris au moins autant que Clément, voire plus, dans ces chapitres.


End file.
